


Hell's Quarters - Lights Out In Krimson City

by XxCrazyKellynXx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyKellynXx/pseuds/XxCrazyKellynXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a story exactly... its a song that I've re-worded. Well, some of the words, as a tribute to Seb and Jojo <3 </p>
<p>I don't own the original song 'Heaven's Basement - Lights Out In London' in any way, shape or form. I done this for fun ^-^ so don't sue me :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Quarters - Lights Out In Krimson City

Paint red, some said, I looked crazy when I shot the bolt right through his head  
Haunted, the keeper, baby lets go they're coming for us now

Bad thoughts, all for naught, we're getting outta here got too much to lose  
Cracked bones, head pains, and I'm stuck in this mind say goodbye c'est la vie

We'll be gone, when the lights go out in Krimson City  
Carry on, by the morning it'll be over  
All the wasted time I left behind broken memories  
Yeah it all went wrong so when the lights go out in Krimson City we'll be gone

Green goop, got my kicks, I'll kick the bucket before I let you walk back through this shit  
Black lung, black hole, motherfucker shut your mouth before I lose control  
Wrist flick, what a dick, I'm sick of landing in the dirt with the fucking dregs  
Seeing red, I hit my head, tell the devil that I'm dead, yeah, won't you tell him what I said

We'll be gone, when the lights go out in Krimson City  
Carry on, by the morning it'll be over  
All the wasted time I left behind broken memories  
Yeah it all went wrong so when the lights go out in Krimson City we'll be gone

But I got this feeling  
Like there's nothing to believe in  
I'm just crashing down, yeah  
And it's two in the morning  
You don't get no warning  
Ha, we're leaving now

We'll be gone, when the lights go out in Krimson City  
Carry on, by the morning it'll be over  
We'll be gone, when the lights go out in Krimson City  
Carry on, by the morning it'll be over  
All the wasted time I left behind broken memories  
Yeah it all went wrong so when the lights go out in Krimson City we'll be gone  
We'll be gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! ^-^'
> 
> ~Namaste~


End file.
